fantasy_animalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sundew
Appearance Sundew has a small and wiry body and a face similar to Belladonna's. She has forest green scales, with small gold scales speckled along the edges of her wings, talons, and across her snout. She wears several small pouches that contain numerous plants and bugs, most of which come from the Poison Jungle. The pouches are woven from long grass and fashioned from waterproof leaves. Personality Sundew is irritable, grumpy, and snarky. Often aggressive and short-tempered, Sundew is a fearsome dragon. It was noted in The Hive Queen'' ''that Sundew usually wears a scowl on her face; additionally, although snappy and sarcastic, she is rarely loud or boisterous. She is a good planner with a strategic and thoughtful mind, and is very knowledgeable on which plants and insects can help her gain an advantage in sticky situations. She believes in justice and in doing what she believes is right, but her anger and bitterness can overshadow her reasoning in some situations, such as when she created a plan to execute almost every HiveWing in The Hive Queen. Sundew seems to also value dignity, and dislikes embarrassing herself in front of others, namely those she respects or wants to impress. She is hard on herself and seems to expect perfection in most things that she does, becoming angry at herself if she fails or shows weakness in any given situation. Likewise, Sundew has high standards for other dragons, even referring to the SilkWings as "subservient worms" for letting Queen Wasp control them. Sundew also has a great capacity to be open-minded, however; as seen near the conclusion of The Hive Queen, Sundew's resentment towards the HiveWings lessened when she realized that they could be better if they weren't under Queen Wasp's lies and mind-control. Although she wouldn't like to admit it, Sundew can actually be compassionate beneath her sarcasm and moodiness. Although it was already established in The Lost Continent that Sundew hated most HiveWings, she took care to make sure that an unconscious HiveWing guard who was guarding Queen Wasp's greenhouses was well away from them before Blue set fire to the greenhouse's plants in The Hive Queen. Relationships Cricket Although Sundew claims to hate all HiveWings, she seems okay with Cricket and has actually expressed friendly affection for her at various times. She has mentioned that Cricket is "different" from the other HiveWings, possibly due to her insatiable curiosity and immunity to Queen Wasp's mind control powers. Cricket's company also seems to relax Sundew, as she seems more friendly and open than she did in The Lost Continent. Bumblebee Sundew dislikes Bumblebee, although she can't seem to stop the dragonet from clinging to her and messing with her, likely since she imprinted on Bumblebee due to being present at her hatching. It is possible the dragonet considers her, Blue, Swordtail, and Cricket her "parents". It's also possible she looks up to her for her just being a "big dragon", or like an older sibling. Blue Blue, like Cricket, believes that while Sundew may seem fierce on the outside, she really is sweet and kind on the inside. Sundew is constantly surprised by Blue, from his sister being a flamesilk to him standing up to Queen Wasp. She knows that Blue understands everyone (or at least tries to) and tries to hide her feelings from him that she believes are wimpy (for example, guilt and fear) to show that she is tough. Blue is her friend but tends to side with Cricket on many things, for example, like not setting all the Hives on fire, or painting Jewel Hive with messages of Wasp lying about the Book of Clearsight. Swordtail Sundew considers Swordtail to be quite rash, yet has respect for him as of The Hive Queen. They tend to share the same destructive mindset and are similar in terms of personality. She understands his devotion to Luna, as she also has a lover. In The Hive Queen, Sundew tends to leave Swordtail on the shore after trying to find Luna, however just brought him to Cricket. Willow Sundew mentions Willow several times. Sundew is revealed by Tui T Sutherland to have a crush on Willow. However, Willow is not aware of this and thinks of Sundew as her best friend. Category:Characters Category:WOF